


Partilhando um cobertor

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parado na frente do seu prédio no meio da noite usando suas boxers de seda, Dorian estava seriamente reconsiderando todas as decisões da sua vida que o levaram àquele momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partilhando um cobertor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing a blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164742) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Imagine your OTP+ meeting when the fire alarm in their apartment building goes off at 3 am, and both of them are wearing next to nothing while waiting outside for firefighters to take care of the situation. Weather Bonus: they decide to share blankets for warmth and end up cuddling.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/102168671216/imagine-your-otp-meeting-when-the-fire-alarm-in)

Parado na frente do seu prédio no meio da noite usando suas boxers de seda, Dorian estava seriamente reconsiderando todas as decisões da sua vida que o levaram àquele momento. Por sorte, o fogo começou em um dos novos andares que estavam sendo construído, e ninguém estava lá tão tarde, então o incidente seria resolvido sem mortes. Isto é, a menos que ele congelasse até a morte, ele pensou, se abraçando com mais força. Seu pai adoraria isso, considerando que uma das últimas coisas que lhe disse antes que se separassem foi ‘você vai morrer na rua’.

“Ei, vizinho, você parece estar com frio,” uma voz vinda de trás dele disse.

Dorian virou a cabeça para trás, e encarou mamilos nus. Ele ergueu os olhos para encarar o dono daqueles mamilos, que ele reconheceu como a pessoa que tinha acabado de se mudar para o apartamento vazio no seu andar. “Isso não é da sua conta,” ele disse, se virando de volta. Não sabia nada sobre aquele homem, mas sabia que nada de bom podia vir de conversar com um Qunari.

“Uou, uou, desculpa, acho que tivemos um começo ruim. É só que acabei de conseguir um cobertor com os paramédicos e você parece que está precisando de um. Quer dividir?”

Dorian o encarou, apertando os olhos. “E você só anda por aí oferecendo cobertores para estranhos?”

Ele deu de ombros. “Mais ou menos. Trabalho em um abrigo para jovens em situação de risco. Sou the Iron Bull, e agora que você sabe meu nome e profissão, não somos mais estranhos. Então, o que me diz?”

Dorian revirou os olhos. “Dorian Pavus. E se você acha que vou sentar na calçada partilhando um cobertor com um Qunari que acabei de conhecer, você está absolutamente certe, me dá, estou congelando aqui.

Bull riu. “Isso é ótimo, gosto de caras com um senso de humor,” ele disse, se sentando e batendo no espaço ao seu lado.

Dorian revirou os olhos ainda mais, mas se sentou. Tinha que admitir que era confortável. A pele nua de Bull estava quente ao toque, e de algum modo acabou com um dos braços de Bull envolvendo as suas costas. Queria reclamar, mas o calor era tentador demais para desistir. Tão tentador que se encontrou abraçando Bull, só por querer se aproximar mais do calor. E de algum modo, quando os bombeiros terminaram, estavam dormindo tranquilamente juntos.


End file.
